New Skys
by Pebna Wolf
Summary: AU. Skye meets some of the Avengers before she became part of Coulson's team. What will happen? What will be changed? And who, exactly is Skye's father? Title subject to change, if suggestions for a better one please tell me.
1. Chapter 1: Remember Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own Agents of Shield, their character or anyone in the Marvel Universe.**

* * *

><p><strong>Remember Me<strong>

The sun was beating down on the small playground behind the orphanage. Almost a dozen or so kids were laughing and playing in the summer heat. A little brunette haired girl was lying with her back against a tree, facing away from the rest of the playground, and toward the fence. Suddenly there was a susurrant of metal nearby. The girl looked up to see a boy climbing the fence.

"Whatcha doin'," She asked the boy.

The boy let out a startled yelp as he fell to the ground, sending up a cloud of dust in his wake. Rolling on to his stomach he sent the girl an accusing glare between coughing up the dust.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"I just wanted to know what you were doing," She responded, "Climbing up the fence."

"Well I was going to make a break for it, tell you startled me." He said sitting up, "where did you come from anyway. I have been watching this area for the past few weeks. No one ever comes around here."

"I was with a foster family for the past month. They only brought me back this morning because they thought it wouldn't work. Besides I was here before the family took me. I haven't seen you around."

"The last orphanage I was at finally got annoyed at me and sent me here a few weeks ago and I have been trying to escape ever since."

"Why are you trying to escape?"

"No family will take me. I'm too old and unruly for most families. They all want young, good kids. I don't fit in anywhere."

"I don't fit in anywhere either."

"You'll get a place soon. Me, I'm gonna find my own place."

"Where?"

The turned and pointed to the fields past the fence, "About 3 or 4 miles that way there is a circus. I'm gonna join it."

"Cool, can I join you?"

"No."

"Aww, Why not?"

"You're too young, for one."

"I'm 5 thats old enough." She grumbled.

"And two," he continued as if she never interrupted, "You're young, you still have a chance. Someone will take you in soon."

"That's not what the last family said."

"Well, maybe they just weren't ready for kids," He said reassuringly.

"The one's before that didn't think so either."

"Well they don't know what they're missing, kid." He patted her back. "How about you stick around here for, lets say, 10 or so years. Then you can leave. Kay?"

"Okay. And when I'm older and gone, I will go looking for you."

"Good luck, kid," He said getting up.

"Goodbye, uhh…" She said as he climbed the fence.

"Name's Clint Barton." he told her as he landed on the other side of the fence.

"Mine's Skye."

"Well, bye Skye." He said before he bolted across the fields and behind the hill.

Skye stayed there, watching the horizon until the nuns started to call the kids in for lunch.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello<strong>

**Welcome to the end of chapter 1 my new fanfic. I had the idea for a large fanfic like this rolling around in my head. Not really in a coherent form at first, but I have been pulling ideas and putting them together. I have decided that it will follow the regular Universe with a few changes, having Skye included in some things. It will stay mostly the same, at least until season 2 of Agents of Shield, then there will be some changes because of who Skye's father is (You will learn later) and that's when I am planing on having the AOS team meet the Avengers. This is the only thing typed out so far, but I have some things that I have written out while at school, when there was nothing else to do. I have decided that she will only meet a few of the Avengers, but not all of them.**

**There is no uploading schedule because if there was I would break it, A lot, all the time. **

_**Unrelated: I am watching Supernatural right now, and I am in love with it. I may be righting a supernatural fic some day, if anyone is interested.**_

**Review, tell me how I am doing. Please. Also tell me who you think Skye will meet next, and who would you like to meet Skye before the Avengers meets the AOS team. I do have some people set in mind to meet her, but some others are on the fences. **


	2. Chapter 2: I Choose You

**Disclaimer****: I don't own anything in the Marvel Universe. **

* * *

><p><strong>I Choose You<strong>

Skye was sitting alone in her new van. She only just got the van a few months ago and had already reorganized the space in the van 8 times and only now was she liking the arrangement. She even now has room for her new laptop she only got a week ago, which is much better that her old one was. Skye won it in a game of Pool with some drunk teens at a party she snuck into. Of course at the time the other teens didn't have the mental capacity to play good or realize what they're beating but Skye owns the laptop now anyway.

Skye was transversing the web. She already hacked into the CIA and FBI without being detected, and she was starting to want a challenge. But what could she hack that was harder than government computer system. While glancing through the latest news she saw something about Tony Stark's latest achievement in science, technology, or weapons advancement. Skye didn't really pay that much attention, but when she saw the Stark logo an idea sprung in her head, a new challenge.

Skye quickly started hacking into the computer system. It was slow going. Skye didn't want to trip any alarm systems, not that she had been discovered before, but that was just the government. This was against the pure genius Tony Stark, who has most likely set up multiple traps throughout the programing.

* * *

><p>"Pepper," Tony said through his phone, "What's tomorrow's schedule?"<p>

"Tomorrow you've set aside the first half of the day for continuing working what you'll no doubt have been working on all night, then you have a press conference at 5."

"Good," Tony said, ending the call. Then he reached over and poured himself a drink. Suddenly his phone started ringing.

"Yes, hello again Pepper," Tony said, answering his phone.

"Sir, we have a problem."

Ya, ya," Tony said flippantly, "what is it, government lawsuit?"

"Someone hacked into the system."

"How far?" Tony asked, with a slightly more serious voice.

"They are just about about to find your programming for the new AI system you've been working on."

At this Tony sat up in his seat, "That far? No, no, no. I designed this system myself. The top government hackers can't even get past employee intel. How did this guy get all the way there without tripping one of the security protocols."

"Whoever did this did trip a warning though." Pepper interjected Tonys ramblings.

"Yes. Just a warning," He mumbled, "Send the new AI to track the hack."

"You sure it's up to it?" Pepper asked.

"Sure," Tony said, "He needs a little field testing anyway."

* * *

><p>"So much for a genius." Skye muttered.<p>

Skye pulled up many files on different projects that are in the final stages of, projects that are nearly gonna be announced, and projects that just are in the planning phase. She keeps on moving through the files. _Maybe I should stop pushing my luck,_ She thinks. _But then if I don't keep going, how else would I know what I can do?_

Skye pulled up another file labeled 'AI system'. Looking through it she saw that it was quite the in depth system. There were still a few bugs that Skye could see, but overall it would be an amazing system. At one point it said 'Name' followed by a few ideas of names from acronyms, most of them not that good. Near the end of the list she saw one name, Jarvis.

"Just a Rather Very Intelligent System," Skye read out loud, "Sound like you were just pulling for an acronym there genious, but the name Jarvis does sound kind of sounds Sci-fi though."

"Well thats kinda the points," A voice said as it opened the van door. "I actually came up with it when I was extremely drunk. I just like the name Jarvis I guess."

Skye turned to the door as her jaw dropped. '_Is that actually Tony Stark?' _She thought. Skye started to try to say something, anything, but all that came out was a jumble of unidentifiable sounds.

"Ya I get that a lot." Tony said, looking around the van. He then held out his hand, "Tony Stark."

"Ya, I know," Skye mumbled shaking his hand.

"You're probably wondering what I am doing here, considering I could just sue you for hacking into my system." He said. Skye looked down guiltily as he continued, "But, you hacked into my systems, farther than anyone else, and nearly got away with it. You probably could have if it wasn't for tripping the warning. I mean you did manage to avoid all the security protocols and get into Jarvis's system, which not only has my security, but some of his own he has been working on."

"So, you're here because?" Skye questioned.

"I want to hire you."

Skye just sat there, unmoving, unbelieving, even unblinking. Tony waved his hand in front of her face, snapping Skye out of her trance.

"Why?" She asked.

"Anyone that can hack into my system as far as you can is extremely talented. "Especially when that someone is, what 15, 16? That takes skill. I'm hoping you could help me out with some programing and testing the systems every once in a while. You could even stay in your van, if you want to. There also will be payment."

"How much?" Skye asked.

"However much you need."

"I'll take it."

"Good," Tony said as he started walking away, "I'll be in touch later."

Skye shut the door and laid down on her bed think about the implications. She would be working with Tony Stark. The Tony Stark. She turned her face into the pillow, and screeched her excitement.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello. I hope you enjoyed chapter 2. First off sorry if there were any issues with the accuracy of hacking, I know nothing about that. <strong>

**So this is where Tony meet Skye. And she got a job. I so can't wait to write more but I'm very busy at the moment, between school and getting ready for my drivers test and the holidays. But now that Volley Ball is over I have more time to write. Now if I could stop myself from getting interested in more Tv shows on Netflix. **

**Anyway. The chapter titles are also titles from music on my phone. This and the last chapter just happen to be from soundtracks for movies, and most of the chapters will also most likely be from soundtracks. Sometimes the chapter titles might not make sense with the chapters. **

**Now**

**THANK YOU! Thank you to my 14 reviewers, 32 favorites and 52 followers. You all are amazing. I got a email every time someone did that and was overwhelmed with joy every time. **

**Please review what you think.**

**Can anyone guess who will be the next Avenger Skye will meet. You have a few chapters to find out.**


End file.
